Dance With Me
by Shitsuren69
Summary: Gatlex. "Come dance with me and all your troubles will be forgotten." Oneshot.


Posted here for a friend.

Based on the prompt from Writeworld: "Come dance with me and all your troubles will be forgotten." And inspired by the one and only sneauxfo.

* * *

It's not that he needs this.

He's getting used to the world without EVOs just fine. He's dealing with Providence's changes and he's dealing with the fact that he can attend school like a normal human. He's gotten used to his brother. He's gotten used to Holiday and Six. He's even made new friends while he juggles his old ones.

So no, he doesn't need this. He's dealing with all the changes just fine.

"Stop worrying so much," he mumbles under his breath. He runs his hand through his hair. "No one cares."

But that's not quite true either.

He thinks that people will care. He thinks that there might be a backlash. That's why he's kept it on the down low. That's why not even Noah knows about this. Because he's nothing but a coward when it comes to trying to live like a normal human being. Give him an EVO any day. Give him a criminal to chase. Hell, he'll even take Van Kleiss and the Pack.

But this?

This is on a whole new level.

He arrives at the door and knocks. He doesn't have to wait long. The door opens with energy and Rex finds himself dragged inside before any words can even be exchanged.

"You're late, Rexy! We have so much to do and you've already wasted so much time!"

Gatlocke.

Rex sighs and takes off his shirt, ready for whatever it is that Gatlocke wants now. Well, it isn't entirely fair to say that only Gatlocke wants this.

"Oi, oi! I never said you can start without me! Put that back on!"

That's… unusual. Rex is perplexed, but he doesn't disagree. He puts the shirt back on and stares at Gatlocke. "I'm not interested in soiling my clothes, you know."

"And as cute as you get when you're angry…" Gatlocke claps twice and the lights dim and classical music blasts through the speakers.

Rex is unsure of how to act. This is different from their usual. What's the crazy idiot planning on now?

And with a grand bow, Gatlocke holds out his hand. "Come dance with me and all your troubles will be forgotten."

"I highly doubt that you have the magic to whisk away my troubles with a fancy step, Gat."

But Gatlocke isn't listening. He just grabs Rex's hands and twirls him in a circle, rocking back and forth as they sway to the music. It takes a few seconds for Rex's brain to realize what they're doing. And by then, he realizes that Gatlocke's mouth is moving and he's telling him about something, but Rex just can't focus.

They're close but it's a different kind of intimacy than they're used to. Their usual dance is not like this. It's not this… peaceful. And Rex is a little impressed that Gatlocke even knows how to dance except, of course, Gatlocke knows. He's just that kind of person, after all. And Rex finds himself relaxing into Gatlocke and allowing himself the freedom from thought. There's just the two of them in the darkened room. There's nothing else in this world. He doesn't have to worry about anything else, about whether he needs this or not, about how long he's going to keep this a secret…

"You're too tense all the time," Gatlocke whispers in his ear. "And as much as I love it when you're tight, you need to relax, too."

It's thoughtful and loving and it's so unlike Gatlocke that Rex has to pull away. This isn't part of the deal. They agreed. This is just something physical. They both need their releases (and let's be honest, they can get plenty elsewhere if one of them can't keep to the deal). But before he can leave Gatlocke's personal bubble, the pirate lures him back in with a kiss.

"So entrust yourself to me."

It sounds easy and simple. But Rex has a thousand and one reasons why he can't. So he just laughs and jokes and lets himself be rocked to the music against Gatlocke. But he knows that before dawn arrives, he'll slip back to his other life, the one without the pirate. And before he knows it, he'll be back again for another douse.

Until then, though, he figures he'll go with it.

They kiss and he knows that he doesn't need it, not really.

But boy, does he want it.


End file.
